


Hunting Trip

by LuckyJam



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, figure I'd tag it anyway, there's some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyJam/pseuds/LuckyJam
Summary: Frost takes Caveira on a romantic hunting trip.





	Hunting Trip

Very few people knew about Frost’s cabin. For her, it was a special place. Somewhere she could go to be alone, to enjoy nature. Somewhere to get away from the stress of being Frost, and just be Tina. However, things with Caveira were…. Continuing. She couldn’t quite explain it, but Frost had grown to love the Brazilian. Enough to let down her walls, and enough to let her into her most intimate space. She and Caveira would now vacation there often, just to get away from it all, and be alone. Together. 

The nights, however, were Frost’s favorite. She could lay awake for hours, admiring her girlfriend while she slept, listening to the peaceful rhythm of her breathing. The moonlight crept through the cabin window, and illuminated Caveira’s tanned skin as if she were a goddess. Her thick dark hair spilled over her shoulders and into her face. Frost smiled at the sight, and tucked a few locks behind her ear— gently, as not to wake her. She softly kissed the now exposed spot on her forehead and sighed, scanning over Caveira as she slept. She admired her as if she were the most beautiful girl in the world. However, Frost’s blood ran cold when she noticed a particularly nasty scar on Caveira’s side. Normally, she was used to the scars that covered her girlfriend’s body like beauty marks. After all, in their line of work, scars were common. But Frost knew the story of this scar, and she knew it all too well. 

—————————————

The snow covered the Canadian wilderness like a thick blanket. Most people would take one look at this weather and hunker down in their homes. Frost on the other hand, saw opportunity. She had been wanting to take Caveira on a hunting trip for weeks, and now was the perfect time. However, she failed to remember that Caveira wasn’t as accustomed to cold weather as she was. 

“Are you gonna be alright?” Frost asked, trying not to laugh at her shivering girlfriend. 

Caveira scoffed, “I’ll be fine.” She let out a shuddering breath as she covered her nose with her scarf, “You said it wasn’t that cold…”

“It’s only fifteen below” Frost shrugged, “It’s supposed to get colder tonight.” She added with a smug grin. She couldn’t help but tease Caveira. She draped her arm over her girlfriend’s shoulder, and kissed the top of her head. (Which must have been covered by two layers of winter wear.) “You look cute though.”

“Bite me.” Caveira replied. The only good thing about this damned weather was that it was impossible for Frost to tell if she was blushing from her compliments, or just the cold. They trekked through the forest for hours, leaving deep footprints in the snow. Frost managed to make things interesting by showing Caveira how to track game and set traps. She noticed that Caveira was a fast learner, but she wasn’t surprised. Frost knew Caveira would enjoy the thrill of the hunt, but she didn’t realize that she may enjoy it a little too much.

Frost suddenly held up her hand, signaling for Caveira to be quiet. “Listen.” Caveira stayed still and listened carefully. She could hear the sound of crunching leaves a few yards away. However, due to the thick foliage and heavy snowfall, she couldn’t find the source. Frost on the other hand, seemed to know what she was doing. She crouched down and rested her rifle on the boulder in front of them, aiming down the scope. She pointed her rifle in the direction of the noise, and held still. “It’s close.” She whispered, “I think it’s that elk we’ve been tracking.”

“Then what are we waiting for?” Caveira hissed, “Let’s get it.” 

“Relax, baby” Frost smirked, lining up her shot, “It’ll come to us.” 

Caveira scoffed, resting her chin back on her hand. Who did Frost think she was? She hunted down terrorists for a living. She could handle one elk. She’ll show her. Caveira stood up, cocked her rifle, and wandered off to the direction of the elk. Frost heard her walk off, and looked up from her rifle.

“Taina!” She hissed, “Get back here!” It was too late. Caveira was either already out of earshot, or too stubborn to listen. Frost suspected it was the latter. She stood up, attempting to follow her, but the snow was starting to pick up, and it was impossible to see where she went. Frost clenched her jaw. Caveira was smart, but she was impatient, and in the wild, impatience can get you killed.

Caveira treaded lightly. She could vaguely see the outline of the elk through the snowfall. She grinned deviously, “I have you now.” She muttered as she took aim. She pointed her rifle at the beast, and pulled the trigger. The sound of the gunshot rang out, disturbing the peaceful silence of the forest. The elk cried out in pain and began to stumble, but to Caveira’s surprise, it didn’t go down. Instead, the animal turned to Caveira, let out a loud screech, and began charging her way. Caveira quickly attempted to pull the lever to take another shot, but the elk was too fast. The beast lowered it’s head as it rushed towards Caveira, and she let out a blood curdling scream as they collided, its antlers piercing her side. 

Frost’s blood went cold when she heard the scream. “Taina.” She gasped. She cocked her rifle, and sprinted towards the source of the noise, fearing the worst. Her fears were confirmed when she saw Caveira curled up in the snow, clutching her gut as the elk trampled her with its hooves. She didn’t hesitate. She lined up her scope with the animal’s head, and fired at the beast with all she had. 

It must have taken five shots for the elk to finally go down, falling into the snow with a mighty thud. Frost dropped the gun, rushing over to Caveira. She fell to her knees, heart sinking as she saw all the blood that had already soaked into the snow. 

“Shit…” she gulped, “Shit, shit, shit!” Frost could barely hold it together, her hands trembled as helped Caveira sit up. Caveira winced, leaning back against a nearby tree and applying pressure to the wound. Slowly, she drew away her hands, revealing a deep, bloody gash just below her rib cage. The elk had pierced her with its antlers, and had it not been for Frost, it probably would have finished the job.

Frost had a million thoughts running through her head. It was her idea to come here. She asked Caveira to go hunting with her. She was supposed to look out for her, and now here she was, bleeding to death in the snow. This was her fault. Caveira’s voice and a firm grip on her arm brought Frost back to reality.

“Tina!” Caveira snapped. There was urgency in her voice. She was scared, but Caveira knew that the only way she would make it out of these woods alive is if they remained calm. Both of them, “I can’t make it out of here alone, I need—“

“I’m sorry.” Tina interrupted, tears rolling down her face. “This is my fault. I shouldn’t—- I shouldn’t have brought you here. I’m sorry, Taina.” 

“Tina…” Caveira muttered. She reached up to Frost’s face, “Tina, baby, look at me. This isn’t your fault. None of this is your fault. But I can’t make it out of here by myself, so I need you to get a grip, okay?” 

Frost nodded. She needed to remain calm. Caveira was depending on her, and she wasn’t about to let her down.

———————————————————

Caveira opened her eyes and noticed Frost’s somber expression. She felt her hand rubbing at her side. It didn’t hurt, the wound had healed weeks ago, but the scar was still there. 

“Hey” She whispered.

“I never should’ve taken you on that hunting trip” Frost sighed. 

“You can’t keep blaming yourself for that” Caveira frowned, “It was an accident.”

Caveria brought her hands up to Frost’s face, who leaned into her touch. Caveira leaned in to kiss her girlfriend, but when Frost didn’t kiss back, she pulled away, “What’s wrong, meu amor?” She whispered. 

“...What kind of girlfriend am I if I can’t protect you?” Frost asked.

Caveira sighed. She murmured something in Portuguese that Frost couldn’t catch, and a smile crept onto her face.

“Tina, I’ve been through hell before I met you.” She began, “I’ve seen famine, addiction, war… I lived most of my life in fear…” She trailed off. It was hard for Caveira to bring up her past. It was all still so… recent. Frost sensed Caveira’s distress, something she picked up the longer they’ve been dating. She could read her emotions like a book, and right now, she needed her. Frost wrapped her arms around Caveira and pulled her in close, kissing her gently on the forehead. It was a small gesture, but the warmth of her arms and the gentleness of her touch calmed Caveira down. Caveira smiled, gently stroking Frost’s face, “My point is, I’ve been through a lot, and right now is one of the few times where I actually feel safe. No matter where I am, I feel safe with you, Tina.”

Frost chuckled softly, going in for another kiss. This one was deeper, more passionate. She ran her hands up Caveira’s back, her fingers brushing through Caveira’s thick mess of hair. Caveira smiled through the kiss, resting her hand on the back of Frost’s head, gently pulling her in closer. And even though, the freezing winter wind blew against the cabin walls, threatening to creep in, it would never manage to disrupt the warmth that radiated from these two lovers.


End file.
